plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bamboo-shoot (PvZ2C)
:For other versions, see Bamboo Shoot (disambiguation). Bamboo Shoot (竹笋; pinyin: zhúsǔn) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. When a zombie is within four tiles in front of it, it will hide in the ground and start attacking it by spinning back and forth. It cannot be eaten by zombies. However, any rolling zombie can run it over, destroying it in the process (like Spikeweed). Gargantuars are also able to destroy Bamboo Shoots by crushing its starting point. Since the 1.2 update to the game, the plant behaves differently, only damaging one group of zombies four tiles away from it. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Moves back and forth through the ground, when stepping on him, does damage to zombies Bamboo Shoot escaped from Sun acquisition attempt, and through unremitting efforts finally wins soil science title from the "Drill Engineering Institute". In Chinese: 竹笋从土行孙那里习得土遁功夫, 又经过不懈努力, 终于获得 "钻头工程学院" 学土称号。 Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will hit the last zombies in each line (and any zombies very close to it). If they have low enough health, they will be flung off the screen. Level upgrade Costumed It flings one extra zombie off-screen. Gallery Pvz2 almanac bamboo.PNG|Almanac entry Bamboo shoots Costume2.png|Bamboo Shoot's costume Bamboo shoot HD.png|HD Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost BambooShootPvZ2seed.png|Bamboo Shoot's seed packet ImitaterBambooShootPVZ2.png|Imitater Bamboo Shoot BAMBOO SLASH UPGRADE.png|Bamboo Shoot's attack 30 Bamboo Shoots.jpg|Bunch of Bamboo Shoots on the lawn, along with Sap-Flings KungFu3.png|Bamboo Shoots and other plants fighting Treasure Yetis 2014-02-15-10-29-17.png|Bamboo Shoot on the map. LX71.jpg|Upgrade menu. BambooShootPlantFood.gif|Old Plant Food animation (pre 1.2) (animated). BambooShootNewPlantFood.gif|New Plant Food animation (1.2 - onward) (animated). PUZZLE PIECE zhusun.png|All Stars Puzzle Piece. 0003 Zhusun.png|All Stars artwork. Trivia *As it is rooted to the ground, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas and minecarts in Wild West. It shares this trait with Potato Mine, White Radish, Clap Grass, Bruce Bamboo, and Carrot Missile. **However, it can still travel on to the planks when attacking, despite still being underground. *Bamboo Shoot and Citron are the only plants that can fling away zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It can destroy a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel and Pianist Zombie instantly at the cost of destroying the plant. *Bamboo Shoot, Lava Guava, and Banana Launcher are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. **Banana Launchers can be planted on minecarts in the Chinese version. **Bamboo Shoot cannot be planted on minecarts because it attacks by drilling through the ground. It would cause many glitches if it could be moved. **But it can be placed on Kung-Fu minecarts. *Its attack and Plant Food animation have changed as of the 1.2 update. **It now does less damage and only attacks once 4 spaces in front of it, as opposed to spinning back and forth like before. *It is the first plant in the Chinese version to not appear in the international version. ru:Побег Бамбука Category:Kung-Fu World obtained plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars